Resolute
by Lt. Jenkins
Summary: Years after Jason left, evil emerges again and tyrrany settles across the land. Citra's successor; Dennis Rogers, summons two spirits to help. But when an outsider appears on the island and a soul from the past delivered, will the tyrrany be able to be stopped?
1. Introduction

_Three years after Vaas and Hoyt died and Jason left, the Island settled into the first state of peace and prosperity since before WWII. It even had managed to become a country, but after that, everything was the same, the roads, the buildings, the ways of the Rakyat. Life went on like this for four years, and then a seemingly forgotten cell of Pirates emerged, even more powerful, savage, and organized than before. They killed an entire square five miles with a homemade biological bomb. The United States Navy moved a task force of the Pacific Fleet to the Island to liberate it. Three destroyers and a frigate were sent in. Pirates moved in with modified RHIBs carrying the bio-virus, otherwise dubbed by them as 'Vaas's Antidote' and collided with the lead destroyer, The U.S.S Samuel B. Roberts (DD 823). The ship was filled with the Toxin; a mix of corny bacterium Diphtheriae and tear gas. It caused most of the ship to die instantly, and those who did not die were captured and left to rot in holding cells, suffering from the Diphtheria that invaded their bodies. The other Destroyer, The U.S.S Sarsfield (DD 837), was boarded and overwhelmed by Pirate raiders and put into the cells of the infected sailors with Diphtheria. The other destroyer, the U.S.S Schroeder (DD 501) was sunken immediately by Blackhawk helicopters obtained from the Rakyat, which shot RPG rockets at the keel of the ship. The frigate, the U.S.S Simpson (FFG 56), was struck in the engine room and ran amuck on some coral on the South side of the island, and the coral tore it to pieces. The Pirates sent but one chopper to survey the wreck, surveying nothing from the air, they landed at the aft end of the ship, and policed it, killing many injured sailors. Only one sailor remained, a U.S.N.S service woman, or a navy seal, part of seal team 8b, she was unconscious and below decks… __**(BORING DISCLAIMER TIME: Please note that the ships in this story have been pulled from the Naval Ship Registry, whether serviced, decommissioned, or otherwise. In addition, that seal team 8b is fictional, that fake names are used, and that no actual seal team 8b exists. Thank you and enjoy the story. This document was prepared as a service to the DoD community. Neither the United States Government nor any of their employees, makes any warranty, expressed or implied, or assumes any legal liability or responsibility for the accuracy, completeness, or usefulness of any information, product, or process disclosed, or represents that its use would not infringe privately owned rights. Reference herein to any specific commercial products, process, or service by trade name, trademark manufacturer, or otherwise, does not necessarily constitute or imply its endorsement, recommendation, or favoring by the United States Government. The opinions of the authors expressed herein do not necessarily state or reflect those of the United States Government, and shall not be used for advertising or product endorsement purposes.)**_

_'Am I dead?' _ Amy thought to herself. An immense pain took control of her body, _'Nope, still alive.' _It felt like someone had taken her insides out of her, stomped on them with steel-spiked cleats, put them back inside her in the wrong places, and sewed her back up. As much as it pained her to do so, she slowly sat up and surveyed the room, there was water covering the floor, read flood lights glaring throughout the ship, fire, dead bodies, blood everywhere. A staccato of assault weapon fire rang through the corridors of the ship. She looked over to her team and wished she had not, they were infused in a mangle of dead bodies and twisted metal.

She gagged.

_'Damn it!'_ Amy thought to herself. She looked around the room again and slowly stood up, gritting her teeth from the pain. As soon as her vision cleared, she saw the true horror of what happened; the man next to her was tortured, slowly. She looked at his dog tags,

_Johnny Sigler_

_Canton, MI_

_Mil-Id: 48170986_

She closed the young seventeen-year-old sailor's eyes and placed his hands on each other over his chest, after saluting for 21 seconds, the salute for MIA soldiers and sailors, she heard thick accented voices echoing from the corridor outside the room she had woken up in. She frantically looked for a weapon, she found a silenced M.1911 pistol by a fallen marine, but it was empty. She looked again and saw an eight-inch serrated edge stealth combat knife stuck in an over-head bulkhead. She reached for it and pulled, it would not budge. She looked towards the door; the voices were getting a little louder, but still un-audible though. She pulled with a little more force and ripped it out.

She hunched down into a crouched fighting stance, and inched towards the door. She got to the edge and peered just barely over the side of the frame of the door. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of two men, in red attire with AK47's in tow, as they walked through the corridor. She readied herself for them to pass by; her instinctual training kicked in. They passed by side by side. She lunged knife first at the man closest to her, her knife landing in his throat and she barged into them toppling the man next to him and sending said stabbed man into the wall. She pulled the knife from his throat and he slumped to the ground, dead. She turned to the other man who was still getting up, she seized the opportunity, straddled his back, and grabbed his hair, and he looked up into her cold, green eyes with pure hate and hidden fear. That was the last thing he saw, because she slit his throat. "That was for Johnson." She said, remembering the young sailor who she found tortured in the adjacent room.

She continued through the ship, eventually having to jump from some metal pipes along the wall to avoid water that had been exposed to short-circuiting electrical wiring. In this time, she killed three more men, all of them dressed in red as well. One even said something directly to her, "He'll find you, and he will destroy your life and everything you ever even _thought_ of caring about you filth!"

She had no idea what he meant by that, but before she could ask he bit a pill of hydro-chloride/mercury pill. She continued on through the ship, she was heading to the armory; she would need to gear up. Her main goal though, was to find an ECH or External Combat Harness. That was one of the newer toys the Office of Naval Intelligence had left for them, the seals primarily. Even though the ONI spooks would not let them touch the damn thing with all their experiments. She was on F-Deck; the armory was on D-Deck. She knew very well that there was a possibility that these pirates had already rummaged through the wreckage and found the armory. She could tell by herself that they had already policed the ship once to clear the ship out and set up shop. By the numbers, she estimated 23 on the ship, 27 tops.

The ship groaned and sparked in the eerie red glow of the emergency floodlights. Amy could tell she was near s service hatch, there were lines of yellow and black and signs with things that said things like posted: Danger! Ensigns and higher only! She unscrewed the screws securing the service hatch with her combat knife. Once that was done, she then continued to slowly let it down, laying it under the water where it would look less conspicuous.

She pulled herself into the hatch and belly-crawled through the tight corridor until she reached another sign:

_D-Deck circuit panel below_

She grinned and put her ear to the ventilation duct to see if any pirates were outside, waiting for her or guarding the exit. After listening for five minutes with no human noise being made she hesitantly slipped the vent cover off, jumped down, and landed gracefully on her feet. She got up and looked behind her, no one. She then snuck off to the armory.

After sneaking through the ship and avoiding two pirate patrols, she arrived at the armory. She was relieved that only one pirate was there trying to figure out the pass-code to send the computer the okay to shut of the electrical, magnetic locks. She smiled at his blissful un-awareness of what was about to happen to him. She thrust his head into the metal door and stopped his brain from processing, resulting in a loud _gong_ sound from the metal. She entered the code with a series of beeps. The code was ThereOnceWasAGirl.

The Weapons Armory Door clicked and swung inward to reveal a marine pointing a Spaz 12 shotgun at her.

"Thank god, I thought you were that dumbass pirate." The marine paused, "I'm corporal Switchback, you?"

"Commander Amy, SEALs. The rest of my teams dead, I am pretty sure that we are the last ones on the ship. You try raising the fleet?"

Switchback shook his head, "No, the pirates got to the bridge first and killed the captain and bridge crew like animals. They did not have a chance. They destroyed COMMs and all the NAV data in CIC and the bridge."

"Damn, that puts us in a sticky situation." Amy replied.

"Damn right, they killed the whole ship." He replied.

She walked across the room and keyed in a separate code to reveal a section of paneling that retracted to reveal the ECH suits. She slipped into one.

"Gather some duffle bags, divide them up into: Rifles, Pistols, Explosives, Tools, and three more filled with all the ammo you can fit, in that order." She said as she was getting into the suit.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and jumped to the task.

By the time he gathered everything, Amy had completed the diagnostic for the suit, the inhibitors went off-line, and she was free to move around. In the suit, she stood about 6'8, a foot taller than Switchback. She grabbed all the duffle bags and threw an M4A1 at him, which he caught.

"Switchback, you're on point." She said, her mind switching to team combat tactics.

They moved through the ship very quickly and quietly, blending in with the shadows._ 'Corporal Switchback had a few tricks up his sleeve to have survived this.' _Amy noted as she and the marine in question snuck through the marine's quarters. They were on B-Deck now, about ready to get out side of the ship. It was getting easier and easier to breath; they had to be very close to a bulkhead that leads to an open deck. The air in the depths of the ship was stale, it was getting much fresher. Switchback held up a closed fist, the sign for 'hold up.'

He opened the door, took two steps outside, and disappeared in a red mist.

"SWITCHBACK!" Amy screamed.

She pulled out an M230 grenade launcher and launched a grenade at the source of hailing machinegun fire. It was a Blackhawk helicopter, military issue…but definably not U.S.

A bullet ricocheted rather close to her head, _'Definitely not American!' _She pulled Switchbacks body behind cover. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes, "Give'em hell, commander." He mustered a final salute, and then died. His left hand slumped down to reveal a detonator in his had, he had died with a small grin on his face. She returned his salute and vaulted over the side of the boat, leaving the explosives primed over the only spot where the Blackhawk could land and hid them there.

"One is getting away, man!" The gunner in the chopper called out.

"Let it, it will be fun to hunt her later." He said as he went in to land.

**|5 Klicks from wreckage of ****_U.S.S Simpson_****, in the jungle|**

Amy was running when she heard a boom go off in the distance.

_'Godspeed, Switchback. For you have served your time in hell.'_ She thought as she continued on to find some sort of shelter. After hours of searching, she passed out by an old temple, but before she blacked out, she saw a pair of feet next to her. Then…nothing.


	2. Nome

|Nome Alaska, 1926|

Light snowflakes flurried through the land, it was just past dawn. The sky was beginning to light up. The small town of Nome was still sleeping, but over the horizon, a sled broke over the horizon. The United States Regional Postal Service was returning from White Mountain to Nome. The musher, Mr. Simpson, looked over his team, his wheel dogs, his point dogs, and the two dogs in his lead, Kirby and Kodi.

"C'mon everybody, we're in the home stretch!" Kodi called out to his team. They upped their speed.

Mr. Simpson noticed his dogs quicken their pace; they always did this at the final part of the run. They went at a blindingly fast pace to try to knock Mr. Simpson off the sled's runners. Like some kind of sadistic game. _'And I'm always up for a little game.'_ He thought to himself as he gripped the handlebars of the sled a little tighter.

They arrived at the first turn, "Gee!" The team complied and immediately turned to the right. The quick and abrupt turn caused the sled to drift and slide along the corner; Mr. Simpson had to lurch to one side to keep the sled on the ground. The sled sprayed snow along the general store's windows. He looked behind at the storeowner who looked outside to see what happened, "Sorry!" He called.

They were nearing the next turn, again he repeated, "Gee!" The team followed his command and turned from D-Street to Front Street. The dogs were getting closer and in turn faster, in eagerness to finish the run as quickly as they could. Mr. Simpson smiled, he knew his team loved running the mail, even if they were late perhaps one or two times a month.

They neared the final turn of the run, "Haw!" He called to his team. The sled was old, in fact, only duct tape and square knots were holding it together. It got them through though. They were nearing the post office, about one half mile, until they arrived. The dogs were slowing, just a little bit.

"Mush, Mush!" He commanded.

"C'mon team, we're nearly there, mush!" They were running as fast as they could, snow was spraying into a cloud behind them. The post office could be seen at the end of the street. The team ran and ran and they finally arrived at the Regional Postal Depot.

"Gah, we're late again!" Kodi said frustrated.

"Well, what's the big deal we're just running the mail." Kirby said. Kodi glared at him, "How can you say that after we nearly became house pets because of the bush plane!"

Kirby held his ground, "Well, it crashed. That just proves we are better."

Kodi snapped.

"AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD'VE LEFT DUKE TO DIE IN THE FOREST!" He fumed as he threw his harness off. He ran off towards the forest.

"Good riddance." Kirby said. He looked behind him and saw Dusty glaring at him. Mr. Simpson came over and un-hitched her and she ran off after Kodi.

Balto was in Rosie's house with Jenna when Kodi ran by the house, kicking up a small cloud of snow in his wake.

"Looks like someone's back from the mail run…" He said.

Jenna nuzzled her mate, "He seems upset, and you should go check on him."

"No, it's too early. God knows we don't want another Aleu incident." Balto said referring to his daughter crossed the Bering Strait on an ice bridge to Russia to follow the caribou so her pack could eat and survive.

Balto was about to return to the hearth of the fireplace where his mate rested when another figure captured his view, another dog, to be precise about it. It was Dusty, someone else who was on Kodi's team.

"She's falling for him and he can't see it from right under his snout." He muttered amongst himself.

"You know how he is, Balto." Jenna said, walking up beside her mate. She nuzzled him again.

"I'm just…worried is all," He paused, "You heard it yourself, how many people have died this avalanche season. I just do not want to have to put the harness on again. It seems every time I do, someone is hurt or something rests on it." Balto finished with a sigh.

Jenna looked into Balto's eyes and saw that he was as tired as he was fatigued, "Balto come on, you look like you could use some rest." Balto gave her that affectionate look he always gave her when he knew how much she cared.

Jenna asked again, "Balto."'

"You _are_ right, about my being tired. It's just I don't want too, at least not until I know he's alright." Balto said. Jenna looked at him sternly, "Balto. Bed."

"Okay, first thing when I get up, though."

"Okay, and besides, Dusty's with him. She's responsible; he always listens to her at least." Jenna said, lying down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kodi did not know where he was running, he just needed to run, blow off some steam. How could Kirby say that? Had he no heart at all? Yes he did, he has just simple minded. He kept running, he broke into the forests tree line. He kept on; completely unbeknownst, that Dusty was following closely behind. The snow was falling harder now, coating the world further in the white blanket it had already been covered in.

Dusty had been following him for some time now; she was starting to question whether he knew where he was going. She sub-consciously remembered Nome and looked back, when she looked forward again, Kodi was gone. There was just a cliff side and on the other side of the corridor, they were running in, the forest. She slowly crept forward, keeping a wary eye for Kodi. _'Where did that crazy dog go?'_ She wondered as she kept creeping forward. She knew she would need to find him eventually, he had the better nose. She could get lost in the woods, not that she was scared or anything.

It was actually getting dark now, Dusty surmised that there was but only one half hour left of daylight. She would have to find shelter before she could return home. She kept going, now creeping up the cliff side on a natural rocky ramp of sorts. All of a sudden, she heard some pebbles fall from the ledge above her. She upped her pace slightly but kept just as quiet. The sun was setting now, about 25 minutes left until it would be dark.

Dusty kept her guard up, no need getting herself killed over this. She then heard a cry, it came from somewhere in the North West. Dusty sniffed the air; it was not but 32 feet or so from where she was on the path. She broke into a sprint, running towards the source of the cry. She kept running, she realized whom it was; it was Kodi…but what trouble could he be in? She rounded the corner and her question was answered.

She found Kodi. He slipped on some rocks and went off the side of the cliff; he caught himself and stopped himself by putting his forepaws on the edge of the cliff.

"KODI!" She screamed as she ran over to him.

"What the-Dusty? W-wait!" He screamed but it was too late, she slid on the same rocks he had and collided into him. Kodi managed to keep a hold onto the cliff side.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that he ran away in an abrupt manner.

"Well I-" She was cut off by a rather loud rumbling noise.

"What is that n-," Kodi paused as he realized what it was, "Dusty look at me…Dusty we need to jump."

She looked at him as if he was crazy, did he just seriously tell her that they needed to _jump_ of the edge of the perilous cliff that they had been hanging off, possibly about to die? "Why in the heck would I do that?" She asked, having no idea why he would ask her to jump off the cliff.

Kodi just nodded towards something behind her. She turned her head and looked back; an avalanche was racing towards them.

"So is it 1, 2, 3 then jump, or just jump on 3?" Dusty asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Kodi said while he thought. Snow started flaking on them.

"JUMP!" He screamed and with that, he let go and she engulfed him in her arms.

Kodi squelching his eyes shut for his and Dusty's seemingly inevitable death, it never came. He and Dusty opened their eyes and found that they had landed in some sort of ice cave; the whole thing was literally of ice. He stood up and gave dusty his paw, she took it and let out a sigh of wonder, "What is this place?"

"I don't know some kind of cave, there's a light at the end of it, and I think it's our best bet of getting out of here. What do you say?" Kodi said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure thing." Dusty said. She followed Kodi as they walked through the cave, the ice stalagmites and stalactites shining and reflecting off one another. Kodi started muttering something under his breath; Dusty could not make it out.

"What are you saying?" She asked curiously.

Kodi looked up from the ground, "Oh I'm just saying a prayer my dad told me, He said it was called 'A wolf's prayer'.

"Would you mind if I could hear it?" Dusty asked.

Kodi seemed shocked at first but slowly nodded and started the prayer as they walked:

"I call to those who went before me for guidance to travel this day's path. I ask those who are yet to come what this holds for me of wolf and man are what I seek. I ask for the wolf to be at one with the man and for the man to walk beside the wolf. I offer this prayer to the Spirits above and humbly ask for their divine help the ones I care for most and to guide them to safety and peace, at any means possible. Such is the life of a wolf and those who bear its blood." Kodi finished looking down at the ground and letting out a howl.

When Kodi howled, chills went down her spine. _'He is kind of cute when he does that.'_ She caught herself, _'Dusty, you're in a cave right now. It is not the time to let your feelings get you killed. Besides, he doesn't like me…right?'_

"You alright?" Kodi asked noticing her staring at his eyes.

"N-no, just cold." She replied. She got a little closer to Kodi and could feel the heat from his body. In turn, her body started shivering, "You're cold." Kodi said noticing.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"Well…we could get closer." Kodi suggested.

"What?" Dusty asked.

"Body-Heat, I saw the humans do it in last year's race when they didn't bring matches to start a fire." He said.

"O-o-okay." She said, shivering.

She got much closer to Kodi now and felt his fur against hers and it felt like electricity was flowing down her back. Kodi and Dusty continued on through the cave.

"Man this cave feels like it could go on forever!" Kodi said. Dusty nodded while she was warming up. Kodi was actually really nervous; he never had the guts to ask Dusty out. Moreover, he did not want to look like an idiot in front of her now. He always thought of Dusty as a good friend when he was young. However, when they matured last year, he felt more strongly attracted to her, emotionally and well…

Dusty looked at Kodi, her hormones were going crazy; she was secretly trying to suppress them as hard as she could. She was lucky too; just one week before she was in heat, god knows what could have happened if she was in heat now. _'Yeah…who knows…?'_ A part of her mind she did not know she had said but her mind rebutted against itself, _'Shut up, you idiot!'_ She kept her mouth shut and kept walking. _'He is cute though…and his voice…'_ She snapped out of it when Kodi broke the silence, "What…is…that?"

A glowing orb was in the middle of the next cell of the cave, when he got closer it glowed a little brighter. He and Dusty got really close too it now, "Kodi…I don't like this…"

Before Kodi could respond, the ball exploded outward revealing an island projected in gold mist. Kodi touched one part of the island and with a flash; everything went white…then nothing.


	3. Dennis Rogers

Amy was sleeping when water was sprayed all over her face, ripping her from her fatigue-induced sleep. She looked and saw that the ECH was removed and was she looked and saw that the ECH was removed and was lying over to the side, with a few pirates with simple tools trying to activate it. _'Idiots…'_ She thought amusing herself. She looked at the source of the water that disturbed her from her sleep, it turned out that the culprit was a passing by RHIB boat. The place where she was being held captive was relatively small, located close to the top of a close by cenote.

A chopper flew overhead, hovering in place for a handful of seconds, and then accelerating of into the South West. She looked to her left, out towards a tree line that was about 100 feet away. Immediately next to the camp was a small, rocky dirt road. As if on queue, a huge Jeep Wrangler, with huge mud tires came bouncing down the road. It looked like it was in a hurry. It stopped briefly to tell a guard something obviously important, than drove off. Amy hated the fact that she allowed herself to be captured. How stupid of her! A pirate noticed that she was awake, although he did not know that by using a little trick she learned back in BUDs training, she had wriggled free of her bounds. He approached her with a sly grin, it took a second to realize what the man intended to do. "Oh, I know how you soldier ladies like it rough." He cooed very badly in his Australian accent. She grunted in disgust, and then…an idea came into her mind.

"Oh really? Prove it." She said, arousing him.

"Fine." He said.

"Well, do it!" She said.

"Okay, fine!" He said. He approached her and grabbed her belt.

Big mistake.

All in one second, she pulled him behind a crate and slit his throat with his own knife, a kukri knife, which was a huge, unwieldy, brutally effective blade. She opened a long crate on the bottom that was filled with fish, she shoved him into it a sealed it back up. _'Good riddance, that'll hide the smell, too.'_ She thought. She peered around the corner and looked for a way to lure the pirates away…she hefted a small rock. She looked towards some animal cages, she threw the rock towards the cages it hit with a small clang and attracted the attention of all three pirates that hovered over the ECH. She snuck over too it as they looked at the cages and went over to investigate them. She looked at the suit, water damage. She silently cursed herself and picked up four duffle bags, two ammo duffels on her back and another in her left hand and a the rifle bag in her other hand. She sprinted towards the cenote and jumped down the deep, wide, and rocky hole. She landed in a small, but deep lake of water in the bottom. She had no difficulty swimming through the water with the duffels' added 120 pounds of weight. She swam over to an under water cave, the only visible exit. She took ten quick breaths and after that, one big one and submerged herself underwater. She swam as fast as she could through the cave and saw light. She swam a little faster and surfaced, still in the cave, but it got tall enough that she could surface and take a breath. After this she swam on the surface of the water, she stopped when the rocky ground rose up and formed a little patch of land behind a waterfall that fell over the underwater cave's exit.

Amy looked up at the waterfall and smiled, it reminded her of the waterfall that she could view from her backyard. The north east Rocky's spilled a small, thin waterfall from a great height; she loved living in the mid-west. Now, that reminded her where she was, on Rook Island, fucking pirate central. She sighed, throwing one last thought about home, then packed her gear more tightly and managed to fit all the ammunition into one pack, she removed a Scar-L tactical assault rifle from her tote and slapped a fresh magazine into the weapon with a satisfying _clack_.

She cocked the weapon and slung the weapon duffel bag and said ammo bag on her back, and continued on through the island. It was going to be a long walk, indeed. She passed under the waterfall and let her short hair under it, to wash the dirt from it. The water felt good. After a couple minutes, she dried her hair and readied herself for whatever she may have to face next. She walked across a small, shallow pool that was made from the said waterfall behind her. After crossing, she found herself standing upon a small, less rocky dirt road.

She looked to her left and found a large pirate complex, made up of small wooden buildings, wooden guard towers, and cloth (etc.). It looked like a shantytown from the back streets of Rio de Janeiro. She then saw pirates throwing dead men, woman, and sailors from her ship, and…young children into the river below the small wooden bridge upon which they stood. As much as this made her cold blood boil, she knew that if she took on that complex alone, she would surely die. It does not mean that she cannot sneak into the complex unnoticed for a few minutes. She saw a truck passing nearby and jumped under it once the passengers cab window could not see her in its plain of sight. She rode under the chassis of the truck for five minutes, and then when it stopped for a security check she braced to get ready to get moving.

She rolled from under the truck when they were not looking into the nearby tree line. Amy moved like a shadow through the twilight forest underbrush. The guard on the perimeter of the base drew on a cigarette, took a final puff, and tossed the butt. Amy lunged, a whisper rustle, and he wrapped her arm around the man's neck, wrenching it up with a pop. The guard's cigarette hit the ground. Nearby crickets resumed their night song. Amy proceeded like this, whisper quiet, and took out five more guards and was not noticed. The next objective on her list was a delivery gate; it was the weakest part of the base's defense system, when she observed it from a distance. The guardhouse had two men outside, two on the rooftop, and several inside. Past this, however, the base had impressive security even by SEALs standards: motion and seismic sensors, a triple layering of guards, and trained dogs that could kill quite easily. The setting sun just touched the edge of the horizon when Amy shot her silenced SCAR-L and the guards on the roof of the bunker twitched and crumpled. It happened so fast, Amy was not sure which one she had targeted first. A heartbeat later, the two on the ground were dead as well. Amy ran for the gatehouse. She crouched as she ran over to the side of the building, and pulled herself onto the roof. She opened the roof's vent and dropped flash-bang grenades. She jumped back down to the outside of the door, and she waited on the other side of the steel and bulletproof-glass security door, one hand on its handle, one foot braced against the wall. She pushed the door open and calmly shot each guard in the upper body area, scoring two headshots out of the five pirates that were inside, playing poker.

She looked at the CCTV camera feeds, erased the last ten minutes of footage, and added the current one of the outside, making it look like nothing had happened. She set a beacon on the far back end under an electronics counter, which had some computer monitors on it. A data chip caught her eye, she grabbed it, and any other info she could find, set her small, compact, wrist-mounted computer and got the hell out of there. She jumped out of the building via an already broken window, and sprinted as far away as she could. Her legs felt like they were on fire, but she did not care. She wanted, no, _needed_ to get away from the complex before they found her work, otherwise she was as good as dead, she saw another cave and thinking back to the chopper back at the _Simpson_ she took cover in it, surmising that base might have had some confiscated Blackhawk helicopters. She continued on through the cave, she had no idea where it leads but it was better than being back there when they mobilized. The cave was pretty bare, not any water or anything…as if it had been hewed out from something…or someone.

She emerged from the cave to find herself now standing on a cliff; she looked at the serene vista and saw something that caught her attention, an ancient temple. She had no idea what it belonged to, but it looked like it was in recent use, looking at the burning torches that were spaced out along the walls. She decided against her better judgment that she should check it out, owing to the fact that it was not bristling with weapons systems and pirates clothed in red. She slid down the slanted cliff side, it was quicker than hiking down the easily cleared out path. That was simple Navy SEAL logic.

She arrived at the bottom with a small, silent _thud_. She looked around and thought to herself,_ 'That was fun…'_ She continued towards his temple and soon arrived at its steps. It looked vacant. She took a couple steps forwards and the stone doors pulled apart quickly and ragged looking men ran out and aimed weapons towards the forest, behind her.

Then, a man stepped out, in a suit with blazing orange-red robes draped over his shoulders. He looked to be about 42. He looked at her with skeptical, yet wise eyes. After eyeing her over, he spoke, "The path of the warrior has already found its place in you, so you must be here for some other reason." He said, testing her.

"I came because this was the only place that wasn't bristling with weapons." Amy replied dryly.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"What is yours?" Amy shot back.

"I am Dennis Rogers, the successor of our great leader Citra, who died three years ago. We are the Rakyat, and this, this is Rook Island, our home. I presume you will tell me yours now, Miss?"

"Amy." She replied.

Dennis froze, in his dreams, when he summoned the spirits to send help to him. They said one from the past would come, and one from the outside world who was one with the warrior and they would reclaim the island from the hell that had risen from the ashes of Rook's past. In the distance, a helicopter could be heard and it was getting louder. Dennis saw this as an unfortunately perfect Segway in getting her to come inside the temple and he would tell her what he knew.

"The pirates, they are coming towards the temple, we have the means to…turn them away. But you must hurry, there isn't much time left for a conversation out here, it is far too dangerous." Dennis said, motioning his guards to get inside the temple.

Amy, seeing no other viable option to get away from the chopper, reluctantly agreed with Dennis and followed him inside the ancient temple. The doors slid together behind them, sealing them inside the ancient work of masonry. Amy looked at her surroundings; a large tree occupied the middle of the courtyard, besides some lit torches, faded or broken masonry and statues, and overgrowth that was it. Dennis motioned her to wait, held up a finger.

The sound of the approaching helicopter was met with the sound of an RPG-7 grenade smacking against its side, pulling it down to the earth. Dennis smiled, "We are the last breath of sanity on this island, the people of the Rakyat. Come and follow, we've much to discuss." He again motioned her to follow him, which she did her curiosity peaking. This was certainly unexpected, to say the least. They walked on when Dennis started speaking to her, "There is a reason you are here, I'm afraid you don't know, which I must mend. You see, Amy, the reason you are here is that you were summoned by me through the spirits. My spirit guide told me that you and another were coming to save our people who have been viciously hunted for the last few months since the pirates rose and started pillaging our towns, taking our women and children. What they have done…the things I've seen…I can not stop this alone, but you…you and the other who I presume isn't here with us yet…can bring us back, so that we may live in peace again."

They arrived at a small Dias, they looked out at the forest, they could both see the jungle, and how it was…changing. Even Amy saw that the forest swayed and groaned unlike the silent, tranquil Rocky Mountains back in the Mid-West where she grew up. She looked to Dennis, "The Navy…they taught me to stand against tyranny, to stand and fight the attackers of liberty, and prosperity. I can't promise that I will succeed…but at any rate…you have my allegiance…so long as I see as you deserve it."

Dennis looked at her with truly happy eyes, "I will show you."

She followed him off the Dias, towards a Jeep. It was wearing the navy blue digital camo; similar to that of the Navy NWU's they wore.

"Where did you get this?" Amy asked, a bit incredulous.

"Ha-ha, Amy my dear, you would be surprised how much you can find on this island. Three years ago, the old pirate leader, Vaas, intercepted many cargo ships. It was not surprising that he intercepted some small, lightly guarded frigates on their way to Japan, during that earthquake. However, when Jason Brody killed him, we took the gear for ourselves and stored most of it. Back when we were a country, before these new pirates rose, we were planning on returning them to the U.S, but…"

"I understand, Dennis." She said as he turned on the Jeeps engine.

They drove towards the nearby town, which Dennis referred to as Amanaki village. They bounced along the jungle road, in the Jeep's large off-road tires, spewing dust in a cloud in their wake. They stopped at a radio tower, "This used to be the tower we used to communicate, before it and the others like it were blocked by the pirates at an old privateer base in the south island. You can try to activate it, but it would be more a hindrance. Due to the jammer being in the middle of the compound, guarded by way more pirates than I can count."

"I see, and this Amanaki village, it is yours?" Amy asked.

"No. I only protect it; it belongs to all of us, and in turn the spirits." Dennis replied. He hopped out of the Jeep and waited for her to get out as well, "Come, we've much more to discuss about our situation." And with that, they entered the village.


End file.
